DESCRIPTION: More than 50,000 women in the United States alone are hospitalized for nausea and vomiting in pregnancy each year. Furthermore, research studies and the U.S. Vital Statistics confirm approximately four million pregnant women per year will experience some form of nausea and vomiting in pregnancy. While early (less than 20 weeks) nausea and vomiting in pregnancy may be associated with positive outcomes, the outcomes of late (over 20 weeks) nausea and vomiting in pregnancy (NVP) are less certain and have been associated with decreased birth weights and dehydration of the mother. However, the nutritional implications of nausea and vomiting in pregnancy are virtually unknown. Some studies have suggested that alterations in dietary intake may allay the effects of nausea and vomiting during pregnancy. The goal of the proposal is to measure the effects of nausea and vomiting on nutritional status with implications for prenatal outcomes in populations of pregnant women. This study, conceptualized with Orem's Theory of Self Care Deficit, will be a descriptive correlational study of pregnant women implemented to: (1) determine the frequency, severity, and duration of nausea and vomiting in pregnancy; (2) determine the relationship of demographic variables and nutrient intakes to nausea and vomiting characteristics; and (3) determine the nutritional relationships of nausea and vomiting in pregnancy to women not experiencing nausea and vomiting in pregnancy. Quality of life will be measured over time for relationships to the nausea and vomiting in pregnancy. Anthropometric measurements, food frequencies, dietary intakes, maternal and birth outcomes and self care agency will be further examined to determine their relationships with early and late nausea and vomiting in pregnancy.